


The Birthday Collection

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: A collection of one-shots as a belated birthday gift for Powerranger!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Original Female Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Birthday Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/gifts).



Weiss Schnee and Lian Branwen. Weiss was the girlfriend of Lian's big brother, Jason. A unique thing about the two was how much they looked alike. Weiss had white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, and the six years of age Lian had the exact same look. This lead to many people thinking they were siblings, and one such incident, the first of it's kind, was about to happen today...

Weiss and Lian were both getting dressed to go grocery shopping. There was slight rain outside so they both wore a raincoat in their favorite colors, blue and white respectively, and rain boots. Weiss had normal everyday black rainboots, while Lian had adorable green froggy rainboots. Weiss and Lian both got an umbrella and went out to the grocery store, which was just down the block. Weiss and Lian skipped down the streets together and as they did, Weiss was singing 'Singin' in the Rain'. Lian happily laughed when Weiss picked her up and began spinning around and eventually, they made it to the grocery store. There was a coat rack near the entrance because the last thing the store wanted was a wet floor. Weiss and Lian hung up their coats and Weiss got a shopping cart, she picked up Lian and placed her in the little kid seat. Weiss pulled out her scroll to look at the grocery list.

"Let's see...Cinnamon, granulated sugar, lemons, bread flour, instant yeast, buttermilk, white and brown sugar, powdered sugar, cream cheese, and heavy cream. Along with whipped cream, chocolate chips, vanilla beans, eggs, cream, graham crackers and for dinner tonight, onions, garlic, chili peppers, bird's eye chillis, ginger, ghee, tumeric powder, chili powder, cumin, fenugreek, coriander, garam masala, tomato paste, a jar of smooth tomato sauce and chicken thighs." Weiss said. "Geez, that's a lot. Looks like we'll be in the store for a while, Lian." Weiss said, stroking Lian's cheek.

"I don't mind, WeiWei!" Lian smiled.

Weiss went into the store with Lian, as they went through all the aisles, Weiss stopped in the ice cream aisle to get some ice cream for everyone in the family. "What would you like?" Weiss asked.

"Um...Netflix flavor?" Lian asked, pointing to the Ben & Jerry's pint.

Weiss smiled and got it for Lian, as she did, a black woman walked by.

"Your little sister is adorable, miss." She smiled.

Weiss smiled, she didn't want to correct the woman. Weiss looked to Lian. "You hear that?"

Lian nodded. "Yeah! But we are sisters, right?"

"Of course we are. When Jason and I marry, you will be my sister in law and it'll be amazing to have you officially be my sis, but I think it doesn't matter." She kissed Lian's forehead. "You're my little sis anyway."

"And you're my big sisa, WeiWei!" Lian happily said.

Weiss smiled and continued going through the store with Lian, by the end they had a full shopping cart and they went to the checkout. Weiss paid and as she was putting groceries in the bags, Lian was helping.

"Your little sis is really cute, helping you out like that." The man working the cash register said, which made Lian blush from being called cute.

"She really is, I love her so much." Weiss said, kissing Lian's forehead. After that, they went back home, but Weiss had a little surprise. They turned the corner and arrived at the Intertoys. They walked in, Lian was kinda confused but went along. They arrived at the games section and Weiss picked up Lian.

"Pick any Switch or DS game you want, Lian. A gift for being such a good girl." Weiss said.

Lian happily smiled and got Pokémon Mystery Dungeon DX. Weiss paid for it at the counter and they continued their trek back home. When they arrived, they went up the stairs to the kitchen where Weiss and Lian began unloading the groceries.

"I love you, my little sis." Weiss happily said, hugging Lian.

"I love you too, WeiWei!" Lian said.

"Let's go bake some cinnamon rolls." Weiss said as she set out all the ingredients.

"Yay!" Lian said with excitement. She ran to her room and came back with cute aprons and two chef hats. Weiss chuckled and put them on.

"Well, little chef. Shall we get started?" Weiss asked.

Lian nodded, pecking Weiss' cheek as they started making the cinnamon rolls.


End file.
